


VID: Happy Home (Narcissa/Severus Fanvid)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fanvid, Romance, Video, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy finds a ray of light in the darkness of the war - in her son's saviour, Severus Snape. Vidlet just under 2 mins, set to "Happy Home" by Garbage. Embedded YouTube with links to alternative download options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Happy Home (Narcissa/Severus Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/happy-home-by-deslea-snapenarcissa-2012/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com


End file.
